


Dine and Dash

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Bottom Gavin Free, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Fake AH Crew, Knives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panty Kink, Spanking, Top Ryan Haywood, Torture, Vagabond Ryan Haywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Do you know what you did wrong, pal?" he asks. It's a pointless question, answer prevented by more rope in the man's mouth. Ryan stops behind the man, pulling his head back by the hair and pressing a knife to his throat. "You let my boy get hurt."
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 70





	Dine and Dash

Ryan circles the man he's tied to a chair, just some nobody, really, a hired wannabe brought on for a suicide mission. "Do you know what you did wrong, pal?" he asks. It's a pointless question, answer prevented by more rope in the man's mouth. Ryan stops behind the man, pulling his head back by the hair and pressing a knife to his throat. "You let my boy get hurt.

Gavin appears from the shadows, rolled up sleeves revealing the bandage on his bicep. It's mostly for show, since the bullet barely grazed him, but for Ryan, that's enough for punishment. The light in the room glints off of the delicate looking gold knife being turned in his boy's equally delicate looking hands. As soft as Gavin looks, Ryan knows how he is with weapons, how wicked that particular blade truly is. Gavin saunters over, perching himself on the man's lap and tracing the tip of his knife feather-light along his cheekbone. 

"Can I play with him now, Daddy?" Gavin asks, putting on his most innocent look, wide blue-green eyes peering up at Ryan through gold lashes.

"Go ahead, baby."

Gavin flashes a smile almost as sharp as his knife before applying pressure, digging the tip of the blade into the man's cheek. The man grunts, not making much noise as Gavin carves a little heart into the edge of his face, the lines filling in red quickly. Gavin is quick and precise, adding a matching heart to the other side, little stars across the cheekbones, absent patterns in whatever space he can find. He leans back to admire his work, cooing over the man. 

“Don’t you look gorgeous, now. Isn’t he just beautiful, Ry?” 

Ryan smiles down at Gavin. “Not as beautiful as you, sweetheart.” 

Gavin beams. He runs his fingers over the rope in the man's mouth. There are a few streaks of blood soaked into the top, and the part behind his teeth is wet, but it's otherwise firm. Gavin, quick as a whip, slices it directly in the center of the man's mouth, only barely nicking his upper lip, and lets the rope clatter to the ground. 

"Please, please let me go, it was an accident, I swear, I made a mistake," he babbles instantly, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Last mistake you'll ever make," Ryan says. Gavin slips off of the man's lap, curling into Ryan's side as Ryan comes around front. 

"Please, I won't squeal, just let me go, I have a family-"

"You should've thought about that before you messed with mine." Ryan pulls Gavin up by his chin for a kiss, deep and messy as he claims Gavin's mouth with his tongue. Gavin's fingers curl into Ryan's shirt, knife flat against his chest. Gavin is out of breath when Ryan releases him, face flushed and hard-on obvious through his tight jeans. "Hold him still for me, sweetheart," Ryan says. Gavin nods, taking his spot behind the man and wrapping a hand tightly in his hair. The man groans as Gavin pulls, wrenching his head back as far as possible. 

The man starts babbling nonsense again, and Ryan rolls his eyes. "Shut the fuck up," he growls, grabbing the man's face hard. He whimpers as Ryan's grip tugs on the cuts, fresh blood spilling from some. "I was gonna do this anyway, but now it'll be more satisfying to make you be quiet. Ready, Gav?" 

Gavin nods, pulling the man's hair harder. He's got the goofiest smile, pupils blown with lust as he watches Ryan pinch the man's tongue and pull it out as far as he can, twirling his own knife before slicing off the tongue in one clean move. The man lets put a blood-curdling scream, blood flowing hot out of his mouth and down Ryan's arm. Ryan drops the tongue into its owner's lap and Gavin shoves his head down so he can see the severed organ. At the sight, his eyes roll back in his head and he faints, blood still pouring out of his mouth. He'll probably bleed out, but Ryan's half hard and doesn't plan on sticking around that long. 

He tosses his knife down on the table against the wall, rinses the blood from his arm in the deep sink beside it. Gavin slides up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist and grinding against his leg. Ryan turns off the sink and whips around, grabbing Gavin's hair tight and yanking him into a brutal kiss, all teeth and tongue. Gavin lets out a little whine when Ryan pulls him away, but just as soon he grabs his boy's wrist and drags him out of the room. 

"How'd it go?" Jack asks, looking up from her tablet. 

"Get Burns and Sorola to clean up," Ryan barks, pushing past her and not waiting for a response. 

He makes a beeline for Gavin’s bedroom, Gavin stumbling along behind him. Ryan tosses the boy onto the bed, yanking him to the end by his ankles so he can work off those damnably tight pants. Gavin lifts his hips in an attempt to help, and once they're over his ass it's easy to slide them down his legs and pull them and his shoes off. He isn’t surprised when he sees a pair of black panties with gold lace trim framing Gavin’s cock quite nicely. Gavin sits up so he can pull his shirt off, the white cotton still in pristine condition despite the day’s activities. Ryan’s always admired his boy’s ability to keep himself clean, but he also knows that the flecks of red across his Vagabond makeup is part of what’s turning Gavin on.

He leans down to capture Gavin in a kiss, softer than the ones before but just as passionate, leaving them both breathless. Adrenaline is still coursing through Ryan’s veins, urging him to take, to claim. He kisses his way along Gavin’s jaw, down the column of his throat, stopping to bite and suck until dark bruises blossom on tan skin. Gavin’s fingers dig into Ryan’s shoulders, soft moans and _Daddy, please_ ’s filling the room. One of Gavin’s hands wander as Ryan sucks a particularly pretty mark into his collar bone, coming to rest on Ryan’s own erection and squeezing. Ryan groans, bucking into his boy’s hand before giving one last nip and pulling away. Gavin whines at the loss of contact, the sound evolving into a yelp as Ryan flips him over and all but rips off his underwear.

“Oh, Gavin,” Ryan croons. He taps his fingers against the shiny golden plug nestled deep in Gavin’s ass, drawing several soft moans from pretty pink lips. “Did you do this just for me? Or did you have it in during the heist, too, like a greedy little whore?”

“The heist, Daddy.” Gavin moans louder as Ryan toys with the plug, rocking it in and out. “Had it in the whole heist. Wanted to be ready.”

Ryan chuckles darkly. “Of course you did, sweetheart, you’re always such a good slut for me.” He pulls on the plug, hard, so it comes free before tossing it on the bed. Gavin’s hole flutters around nothing and the boy whines, arching his back and presenting his ass. Ryan brings a hand down on Gavin’s asscheek, earning himself a sharp cry and a beautiful handprint. “You like that?” Gavin nods. “You want more?” Another nod. 

Each slap lands with more and more force, the high from earlier powering on, until Gavin is sobbing and his ass is completely red.

“Ryan, fuck me, please, please, Daddy, I need you in me,” Gavin babbles. He turns his head to look at Ryan, tears streaming down his face, and pushes his ass back. 

“Fuck, yeah, okay.” Ryan unzips his jeans, freeing his cock before sliding home inside Gavin. Gavin screams as Ryan nails his prostate on the first stroke, ramming into it again and again in a punishing pace. He grips Gavin’s hips hard enough to bruise, spurred on by the scent of blood and sex, the pretty sounds spilling from the boy beneath him, a hole to be used, to be fucked until Ryan’s satisfied. 

Gavin spasms around him, definitely making a mess of the sheets below him, but Ryan doesn’t care, just fucks him harder and faster until it’s too much, until he comes white hot filling his boy to the brim. He ruts into Gavin a few more times before he has to pull out. Gavin goes limp beneath him, collapsing down onto the bed. Ryan makes quick work of his own clothes before the rush wears off, making a mental note to send his blood-spattered jacket to the dry cleaners. He joins Gavin in bed, pulling him up until he can rest his head on Ryan’s chest. They’re asleep in minutes, Ryan thankfully falling into a dreamless slumber.

~~~

Gavin is snoring softly on top of him when he wakes. Ryan sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face, and groans when it comes away smudged with black and white. He extricates himself from Gavin and stands, running a hand through his messy hair and taking it out of its ponytail. He looks down at Gavin and scowls. He told himself he can’t keep doing this, yet here he is. He told himself he can’t get attached, but every time he heists with the Fakes, he ends up in the Golden Boy’s bed.

The sun hasn’t risen yet. Ryan gathers his clothes before trudging into the attached bathroom. He quickly scrubs the makeup and blood off of his face and arms and dresses, making sure to brush out his hair and fix his ponytail. When he checks, his bag is sitting just outside the bedroom door. He fishes out his mask, not bothering to reapply his makeup this early in the morning. 

He doesn’t bother hanging around to steal their food, even though he knows he’s welcome to it when he stays over, just goes straight for the stairs. He’s stopped in the living room by a lamp flicking on.

Sitting there is the Ramsey himself, wearing a robe and pajama bottoms and sitting in an armchair like a father waiting for his child to arrive home well past curfew. Ryan pulls his mask off. “What the hell are you-”

“You can’t keep doing this to him, Ryan.”

“What do you mean?”

Ramsey stands, stalking towards Ryan. Ryan isn’t afraid of the man, knows he’s faster and deadlier than Ramsey, but Ramsey didn’t earn his reputation from nothing. “You may not have feelings, _Vagabond_ , but Gavin does. This whole dine and dash with my boy has been going on for too long.”

“I’m too-”

“What? Dangerous? Stupid? He’s a big boy now, he can make decisions for himself. Grow a pair before I cut your dick off.”

Silence.

“My offer is still open, y’know.” Ramsey’s voice is quiet. “Come work with us. Pay is good, and you can keep up your little Vagabond schtick on the side. Plus, you can keep your boy toy without getting me and my crew on your ass.”

Ryan sighs. He can’t. He _shouldn’t_. “I-”

Ramsey holds up a hand. “Think about it. Matt will be in touch. Have a decision made by then.” He flicks the lamp off and starts heading back to his bedroom.

Ryan slides his mask on again, slinking out the door and down the stairs. He fastens his bag to his bike, swinging his leg over and starting it up. He feels at home with the wind whipping through his hair, a free spirit, a lone wolf. 

He has a lot to think about.


End file.
